


Under the Influence

by RoNask



Series: Chiaroscuro [3]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Depois de Chiaroscuro.Clarice desperta e não consegue reconhecer nada ao seu redor.





	

Primeiro seus olhos se abrem, devagar, parecendo pesados. Sua vista está embaçada, ela não sabe onde está, sua cabeça incomoda um pouco, sentiu-se tonta. Ela parte os lábios sem emitir som e se sente com sede. Sentou na cama, a visão escurecendo por um instante pelo gesto mais rápido do que seu organismo em velocidade diminuída aguentaria. Ela se levantou, deu passos cambaleantes, insistente em andar, ignorando o que qualquer médico recomendaria. Enquanto sua vista se acostumava, ela tentava identificar o ambiente, vendo-se cada vez mais estranhando sua localização, logo sua mente buscava repassar os acontecimentos que precederam sua estadia em tal desconhecido lugar.  
Ela estava cruzando uma sala de estar pequena quando uma voz a atingiu.  
\- Ele está dormindo.  
Clarice virou na direção da voz, a única coisa que reconheceu desde que acordara, seu olhar pousou sobre Bedelia, essa tinha uma taça de vinho na mão.  
\- Incrivelmente, ele dorme. - ela comentou observando o mundo lá fora, ignorando Starling por um breve momento. A reflexão da mulher mais velha a atingindo.   
No fim das contas, Lecter era humano também, apesar de não parecer para ela. Contudo, não era pelos seus crimes que ela duvidava da humanidade dele, mas por sua força e inteligência. O homem parecia ter se treinado para ser cada dia mais perfeito. Canibalismo e assassinato à parte.  
Ela teria rido se sua mente estivesse mais sóbria.  
\- Estamos em algum lugar na Itália, indo para Paris, procurar a casa da tia dele. Murasaki. - prosseguiu Du Maurier.  
\- Eu… - Clarice começou com a boca seca, engolindo antes de continuar. - Não lembro bem o que houve.  
\- Depois do jantar fomos drogadas.   
\- Como sabe onde estamos?  
\- Hannibal não faz as coisas sem motivo, mas aprecia consentimento. Ele nos tirou de lá sob o efeito de drogas para nos dar uma desculpa, não para evitar resistência.  
Starling levou um momento analisando as palavras da psiquiatra.  
\- Onde ele está? - ela perguntou.  
Bedelia indicou a direção com o queixo, um gesto sutil.  
\- Eu tenho outra pergunta. - disse Clarice, Bedelia esperou a observando. - Por que ficar? Por que segui-lo?  
Du Maurier deu um sorriso amargo.  
\- Por que está aqui? - a loira virou a pergunta.  
\- É o meu trabalho. - disse a morena.  
\- É o que todos dizemos. - pontuou Bedelia, tomando um gole de seu vinho. - Curiosidade é o que me move. E confiança cega. - outro gole.  
\- Ele vai matá-la. - afirmou Starling.  
A psiquiatra sorriu amargamente outra vez.  
\- Mas hoje não. Eu vivo mais um dia, agente Starling.   
\- Por quanto tempo?  
\- O suficiente.  
-... - Starling estudou Du Maurier. - Vai fugir.  
\- Como o cão foge da cruz, mas isso não é preocupação sua. Não a afeta.  
\- Eu sirvo a lei, eu protejo.  
\- Quem você protege?  
O olhar de Bedelia sustentou o de Clarice, a primeira mulher sorriu satisfeita com o longo momento de silêncio.  
\- A justiça. - encerrou Starling, então caminhando dali com alguma dificuldade, seguindo para o caminho que lhe fora indicado.  
A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, ela empurrou quietamente até entrar, avistou o homem adormecido na cama, respirava quieta e regularmente. Por um instante ela se lembrou que aquela respiração poderia ser interrompida, o quanto muitos amariam ver isso acontecer. O pensamento a incomodou. Ela o estudou, seu olhar passeando pela forma do cavalheiro diante dela que não lembrava o assassino que tanto se condenava; ele estava despido da cintura para cima, as costas expostas à luz fraca do anoitecer, ele dormira em uma calça social escura, um reflexo de seu cansaço talvez.  
Ela o observava quando ele despertou, olhos avermelhados se abrindo e logo a percebendo, ela precisando de um segundo para reconhecer o despertar dele.  
Vermelho encontrou azul.  
Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, soltou um suspiro longo.  
\- Devia estar deitada. - ele disse apenas.  
\- Não estou cansada. - ela disse colocando as mãos atrás de seu corpo, apoiando-se no armário atrás dela.  
Ele sentou na cama sem abrir os olhos, estava virado na direção dela.  
\- Precisa deixar o efeito do remédio passar. - ele afirmou, então a encarando com intensidade que a fez quase hesitar, porém, ela não se permitiu demonstrar. O olhar dele a percorreu por inteiro e Clarice imaginou se ele a beijaria, afastou o pensamento antes que os olhos dele encontrassem os dela outra vez.  
Hannibal se ergueu, caminhou até ela.  
\- Volte para a cama. - ele disse, mais perto dela do que seria necessário, ela se forçou a lembrar de que ele queria apenas garantir que os remédios não a fariam cair. - Precisa descansar.  
\- Você também.  
\- Eu descanso depois de você, é minha responsabilidade, Clarice.  
\- Não, não sou, doutor. Eu sou minha própria responsabilidade.  
\- Não dessa vez, temos que manter você e Bedelia seguras e com uma história plausível para o pior dos casos. Seguras longe de Mason e com uma boa história para o seu querido FBI.  
\- Eles estão vindo, não estão? Os homens de Mason?  
\- Nunca pararam, Clarice.  
\- O que vai fazer?  
\- Seguir com o plano. Preciso que me ajude, contudo. Que colabore comigo, prefiro fazer isso sem ter de tomar medidas mais drásticas.  
\- Do tipo…?  
\- Do tipo ter que drogá-la novamente, Clarice. Por mais que eu goste de vê-la dormir e de tomar conta de você, prefiro que faça as coisas de livre vontade.  
Ela se sentiu arrepiar diante do pensamento dele a observando dormir. Ela preferiu não analisar se se tratava de medo ou… De outra coisa.  
Ela o viu estudando seu rosto, seus olhos, nariz, lábios… Desejou um beijo, guardando o desejo no fundo de sua mente, para nunca ter que vê-lo outra vez, contudo, aproveitando-o pelo momento que sua mente demorou para racionalizá-lo.  
Clarice abaixou o olhar.  
\- O que foi isso? - ele perguntou, certo de que algo se passara ali, ela não o olhou, apertou os lábios juntos, recusando-se a responder o que queria.  
\- Nada.  
\- É uma terrível mentirosa, Clarice.  
Ela parou por um instante, resistindo, antes de o fitar.  
\- O quão bem conhece a Dra. Du Maurier?  
A morena viu curiosidade nos olhos dele e quis se chutar pela pergunta, pronta para as questões dele, mas elas não vieram.  
\- Bastante. - ele disse.  
Starling o fitou com intensidade, semicerrando os olhos.  
\- Ora, Clarice, alguém poderia sugerir que se incomoda com o fato de eu ter me envolvido com minha psiquiatra.  
\- E se envolveu? Ela é sua psiquiatra, doutor, parece antiético.  
\- Não formalmente.  
Ela se calou por um momento, sentindo alguma irritação, porém disfarçando.  
Lecter tocou seu queixo, forçando-a a o encarar.  
\- E você? Com quantos se envolveu desde que me viu a última vez em seu país?  
A agente quis rosnar que não era da conta dele, porém, não se atreveu.  
\- Se Bedelia é a única, estou ganhando por um.  
Ele deu um sorriso de canto e ela teve a impressão de ver sua resposta o incomodar, quase sorriu por fora da reação dele.  
\- Acho que estamos conversados, minha pequena Starling. - ele disse, desviando o olhar, soltando-a devagar. - É hora de ir deitar, Clarice.  
Ela finalmente permitiu que ele a levasse de volta ao seu quarto, quando passaram Bedelia já não estava na sala de estar, porém Starling teve certeza de ouvir o som de um copo de vidro sendo movido, vindo da cozinha.  
\- Precisa se deitar. - disse Lecter assim que eles entraram no quarto dela. - Provavelmente vai querer tirar esse vestido, eu deixei algumas roupas no seu armário.  
\- Obrigada. - ela respondeu quietamente.  
\- Boa noite, Clarice. - ele disse, logo se afastando, seguindo em direção a porta.  
\- Doutor… - ela o parou, fazendo com que a encarasse. Hesitou. - Boa noite. - Seu olhar abaixou.  
Starling não soube quando, soube apenas que a próxima coisa que sentiu foram os lábios de Lecter contra os seus, suaves, macios, calmos. Ela partiu os lábios em surpresa e ele aprofundou o beijo, ela hesitou, depois retribuiu. Suas mão seguiam para a direção da nuca dele, quando ele separou suas bocas, encarando-a pouco depois. Ela o viu respirando irregularmente e quase sorriu por fora.  
\- Boa noite, Clarice. - ele disse.  
\- Boa noite, doutor. - ela respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.


End file.
